Smosh
Sacramento County, California Daniel Anthony Padilla Sacramento County, California | nationality = American | occupation = | origin = Carmichael, California | website = | years_active = 2005–present | genre = Comedy | subscribers = 23.8 million | network = Independent | silver_year = 2007 (Smosh) 2011 (Smosh Games) 2011 (ElSmosh) | gold_year = 2009 (Smosh) 2011 (Smosh Games) 2011 (ElSmosh) | diamond_year = 2013 |stats_update=January 3, 2019| silver_button = yes | gold_button = yes | diamond_button = yes }} Smosh is an American sketch comedy YouTube channel created by Anthony Padilla and Ian Hecox. In 2002, Anthony Padilla created a website named "smosh.com" for making flash animations, and he was later joined by his friend Ian Hecox. Soon afterward, they began to post videos on Smosh's YouTube channel in the autumn of 2005 and quickly became one of the most popular channels on the site. , the Smosh channel has over 7 billion video views and over 23 million subscribers, making it the 33rd most subscribed channel on YouTube. Since 2012, the Smosh brand has expanded to consist of multiple channels, including a Spanish-language channel (ElSmosh), a channel focused on video gaming content (Smosh Games), and a variety channel (Smosh Pit). The sketches have also included more actors. After Padilla left Smosh in June 2017, Hecox became the only co-founder that is currently an active member of the Smosh team. The Smosh channel has experienced three different spans as the most subscribed YouTube channel. The first period spanned from May to June 2006, the second spanned from April 2007 to September 2008, and the third span lasted from January to August 2013. On November 6, 2018, Smosh parent company Defy Media abruptly closed without warning. On November 12, 2018, the Smosh cast released a video announcing that production of Smosh, Smosh Pit, and Smosh Games content was still ongoing, and that existing videos would be finished and other content would be continued to be released independently by Smosh on their YouTube channels. Biography Daniel Anthony Padilla was born on September 16, 1987 in Sacramento County, California. His mother's maiden name is Eden. Ian Andrew Hecox was born on November 30, 1987 in Sacramento County, California as well. His mother's maiden name is French. History 2002–2006: Formation and Pokémon Theme Music Video The franchise began when Anthony Padilla built a website in 2002, smosh.com, and made several different Flash animations. He has stated that the name Smosh came from an incident where he mistook a friend explaining a mosh pit as a "smosh pit". Other content creators in the pre-YouTube era would also upload videos to smosh.com, including future YouTuber TomSka. Later, his friend, Ian Hecox, joined the venture. Padilla and Hecox first met in their sixth grade science class. They became friends, and quickly discovered their knack for comedy. In 2005, they joined YouTube and made several videos together, lip syncing the theme songs to Mortal Kombat, Power Rangers, and Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles. At first, these videos were not intended to be posted online, but after they sent them to their friends, they started a YouTube channel. One of Smosh's earliest videos, "Pokémon Theme Music Video," was released on November 28, 2005. It followed the same style as their other earlier videos, featuring the duo lip-synching the original English theme song for the ''Pokémon'' anime. However, the video instantly became much more popular than any of their other videos; over the course of its lifetime, it gained over 24 million views, becoming the most-viewed video on all of YouTube at that time. It held that title until it was dethroned by Judson Laipply's "Evolution of Dance". It was later removed for copyright. The success of their Pokémon video and other videos led Smosh to be featured in the "Person of the Year: You" issue of Time Magazine, published December 13, 2006 and on Time.com. In March 2007, a user named Andii2000 (now renamed as Ahmed Yahya) re-uploaded the original Pokémon video; it has over 15.9 million views . Due to the channel's continued success, and Smosh's partnership with YouTube, the two recreated the video in November 2010, this time changing the words to be critical of The Pokémon Company taking down the Pokémon theme video. 2006–2012: YouTube success ]] Over the course of the next few years, Smosh began to diversify. They started making short YouTube skits, such as their annual video series Food Battle and That Damn Neighbor. Smosh continued to grow in popularity and became one of the most subscribed channels on YouTube. In 2009, Smosh prepared a massive redesign of Smosh.com, added a games section, and put extras in the video section. In January 2010, Smosh launched the "Smosh Pit" feature, a blog that consists of various pieces of pop-culture trivia, and written comedy. In addition, 2010 saw the channel launch 3 different Smosh-based web series: Ian Is Bored, which started as a collection of comedic videos by Hecox, but then turned into both Hecox and Padilla making vlog like videos, and renamed Smosh Is Bored; Ask Charlie, where people ask Charlie, from their January 2010 Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig video, random questions; and Lunchtime with Smosh, a comedy series featuring Smosh getting and eating food from various places, and answering Twitter questions from their fans on Twitter. Some of Smosh's most popular video series include Pokémon in Real Life and If ____ Was Real. Also in early 2010, Smosh created the "iShut Up App" for Android phones as part of a Google sponsorship; it eventually made its way to the iTunes app store. In 2011, the number of views grew by 40% when Smosh was acquired by Alloy Digital (later changed to Defy Media). 2012–2017: Expansion In 2012, the duo started three new YouTube channels, ElSmosh, with Smosh videos dubbed in Spanish, Shut Up! Cartoons, with various animated videos, and Smosh Games, with gaming-related content hosted alongside Mari Takahashi, David "Lasercorn" Moss, Matthew Sohinki, and Joshua "Jovenshire" Ovenshire. Some of Smosh's most popular videos are video-game themed music videos. These songs (along with other original songs) have been released in 4 albums to date – Sexy Album (2010), If Music Were Real (2011), Smoshtastic (2012), and The Sweet Sound of Smosh (2013). In January 2013, the Smosh channel surpassed Ray William Johnson in subscribers. Smosh released Super Head Esploder X, a video game for iPads, iPhones, and iPods, in February 2013, and in July 2013 started an Indiegogo campaign for an iOS and PC game, Food Battle: The Game. Hecox and Padilla raised $258,777 to hire video game producers to create a game based on their characters and the foods used in their annual Food Battle series. Smosh donated 10% of the funds to three charities in November 2014, as well as releasing the game. In February 2014, Smosh released a mobile app to access Smosh videos and other content from their website, and in late 2014 an Xbox One app. Later in 2014, a fan run channel Smosh France became an official Smosh channel. In March 2015, Smosh re-launched the Smosh Games Alliance, a multi-channel network where fans join to enjoy network benefits in exchange for a percentage of the ad revenue. In 2015, the duo announced Noah Grossman, Keith Leak II, Olivia Sui, Courtney Miller, and Shayne Topp, as new regular cast members for Smosh videos. A sketch series, called Every (Blank) Ever, has been released every two weeks since May 2015. In January 2016, a web sitcom was launched on the main Smosh channel. Part Timers is a comedy-drama which takes place at a fictional children's arcade and pizza place called Pork E. Pine’s, which takes inspiration from Hecox's first job at Chuck E. Cheese's. Each episode presents a challenge that the team must overcome to keep the business going. The series features regular Smosh cast members, Grossman (as Pete), Hecox (as Ian), and Padilla (as Anton), in addition to Cat Alter (as Mads), Jade Martz (as Ella), Casey Webb (as Dinger), and Natalie Whittle (as Lori). The series was released every Monday on the Smosh channel from January to May 2016. During the month of February, new cast member Boze was added to the Smosh Family, joining the cast of Smosh Games. 2017–present: Padilla's departure and independence On June 14, 2017, Padilla announced he would be leaving Smosh to pursue independent video ventures due to a "lack in creative freedom". Hecox will remain with Smosh, and has stated "I'm really looking forward to taking Smosh to the next phase, and we can't wait for people to see what we have coming up." Padilla also revealed a big reason why he left Smosh was due to the way Defy Media was handling the Smosh brand and treating their employees unfairly.https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=1_zuDvgfULw On November 6, 2018, Defy Media abruptly announced they were shutting down and laying off all its employees. Smosh co-founder Ian Hecox announced that Smosh was "not going anywhere" and that plans were underway to find Smosh a new home. On November 12, Smosh released an update video reaffirming that Smosh was searching for a new owner, and that in the meanwhile, content would continue to be released independently by the Smosh team. The cast clarified that they still had a significant amount of content from before Defy Media's shutdown in post-production. They also did not rule out the possibility of filming new content and releasing it independently, calling such an idea "old school", alluding to YouTube's early days when content was less commercialized. Films On September 18, 2014, Lionsgate announced that a feature-length movie was in development, Smosh: The Movie was released on July 23, 2015. It is directed by Alex Winter, written by Eric Falconer, and aside from Hecox and Padilla, stars Jenna Marbles, Grace Helbig, Harley Morenstein, Michael Ian Black, Mark Fischbach (Markiplier), and Steve Austin. Smosh also gave their voices as Hal and Bubbles in The Angry Birds Movie, a 2016 film based on the video game franchise of the same name. Smosh also created the film Ghostmates for YouTube Red. The movie was released on December 14, 2016. Channels Ten Smosh-related channels exist on YouTube, though only seven have scheduled content. Main channels Smosh "Smosh" is the original and main channel of all ten channels. It has over 23 million subscribers, and over 7.8 billion views. The channel is where the Smosh team posts skits and other videos starring Noah Grossman, Ian Hecox, Keith Leak II, Courtney Miller, Olivia Sui, and Shayne Topp. Smosh has many complete and ongoing series which include: * Main Videos (2005–present) * Music Videos (2005–present) * If Blank Were Real (2009–present) * Every Blank Ever (2015–present) * Food Battle (2006–2016) * Behind The Scenes (2014–2016) * Part Timers (2016) * Smosh LIVE! (2016) * SMOSHTOBER (2016) * Smosh Animated (2016) * One Letter Off (2016-2017) * The Big What If (2016–2017) * This Week in Smosh (2017) * You Posted That? (2017) Smosh Games "Smosh Games" uploads numerous videos a week, consisting of Let's Plays and video game commentary shows. When the channel was first created, Padilla and Hecox were regular features of these videos; however, over time they began to appear less regularly on this channel, with fellow Smosh Games members Mari Takahashi, Joshua "Joven" Ovenshire, David "Lasercorn" Moss, Matthew Sohinki, Amra "Flitz" Ricketts, Wesley "Wes The Editor" Johnson, Ericka "Boze" Bozeman and Damien Haas handling most hosting duties. The channel has over 7.3 million subscribers, and over 2.8 billion video views as of November 2018. Takahashi, Moss, Sohinki, Ovenshire, Ricketts, and Johnson also have their own channels, which are not considered part of the Smosh roster. Since summer 2015, the channel has hosted annual "Smosh Summer Games" and "Smosh Winter Games" events, primarily hosted on the Smosh Games channel with other videos posted to Smosh 2nd Channel as well. The first Summer Games in 2015 introduced Shayne Topp to the Smosh family as a referee, while the 2017 Winter Games introduced Boze to the lineup. Damien Haas joined later in 2017. In August that year, Sohinki and Lasercorn announced that they would no longer be full-time members of Smosh Games, in order to focus on their new channel Toaster Ghost, and for Lasercorn to spend more time with his son. They have not ruled out appearing in future Smosh-related videos however, and have appeared occasionally in videos since then. On January 4, 2018, Ricketts left the organization after being accused by multiple women of sexual assault and rape. Seemingly after Ricketts' departure, the channel has not continued its yearly tradition of hosting Smosh Summer and Winter Games, and early in 2018, the channel's most consistently popular show, Game Bang, was paused indefinitely and was later implied to be cancelled. Smosh Pit From "Smosh Pit" (originally named "IanH" and then Smosh 2nd Channel, and was used at first for vlogs and other non-scripted videos), Hecox and Padilla upload their side series Smosh is Bored on Mondays, while the rest of the team uploads vlogs on Thursdays, and Put It In My Mouth and Smosh's Seriously Super Stupid Sleepover on Saturdays. It has over 5.8 million subscribers and over 1.6 billion views. Smosh Pit Weekly was a series on the channel hosted by Mari Takahashi from April 2011 to August 2015, posted on Saturdays. On July 28, 2017, Ian Hecox announced that Smosh 2nd Channel would be renamed "Smosh Pit" in the near future, and that Smosh Pit Weekly would be revived, with Mari Takahashi returning as the host. Two other shows, WHOA! Nature, starring Courtney Miller and Olivia Sui, and One Hour Song Machine, starring Keith Leak Jr., were also announced. Currently, the channel predominantly hosts ongoing series "The Show w/ No Name", a weekly interactive series that features three members of the Smosh cast as hosts on rotation, with members of Smosh Games occasionally appearing alongside the main cast. The show features art drawn by the fans, along with questions submitted via Twitter for the cast to answer. Arguably, Smosh Pit's most popular recent series is the ongoing "Try Not To Laugh" video series, in which the secondary Smosh cast, usually with at least one guest, perform various improvised scenarios directed at one cast member with a mouthful of water in an attempt to force them to spit it out. The most popular of these videos, as of November 2018, stands at 12.4 million views. ElSmosh On "ElSmosh", the team uploads ElSmosh Pit de la Semana (Smosh Pit Weekly), Honest Game Trailers, a series from Smosh Games narrated in Spanish, and new Smosh episodes that have been dubbed over in Spanish. It has over 3.4 million subscribers. Formerly associated channels AnthonyPadilla "AnthonyPadilla" hosted vlogs uploaded by Padilla. Most videos uploaded prior to 2016 were removed in 2016 when Padilla revived the channel to upload personal vlogs. It has over 2.7 million subscribers. Since Padilla's departure from Smosh, the channel is no longer associated with the brand. Defunct or inactive channels New AskCharlie "AskCharlie", active from May 2010 to December 2011, hosts videos from the Ask Charlie series, where an anthropomorphic guinea pig, named Charlie the Drunk Guinea Pig, answers viewer submitted questions. It has over 330,000 subscribers. Smosh Games Alliance The Smosh Games Alliance (SGA) channel is used for extra content for the Smosh Games crew. Originally it utilized fan-submitted gaming content, spotlighting it on the channel, and offered tutorials in "Smosh University". It continues to hosts more vlogs with the Smosh Games crew. It has over 280,000 subscribers. No videos have been uploaded to the channel since December 30, 2016. Shut Up! Cartoons "Shut Up! Cartoons" uploads a number of animated series, created by different animators. It has over 2 million subscribers. The channel has been inactive since June 2017. Upload schedule Members Current * Ian Hecox – Smosh (2005–present), Smosh Pit (2006–present), Smosh Games (2012–present) * Mari Takahashi – Smosh Pit (2011–2015; 2017); Smosh Games (2012–present) * Joshua "Jovenshire" Ovenshire – Smosh Games (2012–present) * Wesley "Wes" Johnson – Smosh Games (2014–present) * Noah Grossman – Smosh, Smosh Pit (2015–present) * Keith Leak – Smosh, Smosh Pit (2015–present) * Olivia Sui – Smosh, Smosh Pit (2015–present) * Courtney Miller – Smosh, Smosh Pit (2015–present) * Shayne Topp – Smosh, Smosh Pit (2015–present); Smosh Games (2017) * Damien Haas – Smosh Games (2017–present); Smosh Pit (2018) Former * Anthony Padilla – Smosh (2005–2017), Smosh Pit (2006–2017), Smosh Games (2012–2017) * David "Lasercorn" Moss – Smosh Games (2012–2017; part-time 2017–present) * Matthew Sohinki – Smosh Games (2012–2017; part-time 2017–present) * Amra "Flitz" Ricketts – Smosh Games (2014–2018) * Ericka "Boze" Bozeman – Smosh Games (2017–2019) Timeline TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal format:yyyy Colors = id:Smosh value:blue legend:Smosh_main_channel id:Pit value:red legend:Smosh_Pit id:Games value:green legend:Smosh_Games id:bars value:gray(0.93) Legend = orientation:horizontal position:bottom BackgroundColors = bars:bars ScaleMajor = increment:2 start:2006 ScaleMinor = unit:year increment:1 start:2006 BarData = bar:Hecox text:"Ian Hecox" bar:Padilla text:"Anthony Padilla" bar:Grossman text:"Noah Grossman" bar:Leak text:"Keith Leak" Bar:Sui text:"Olivia Sui" bar:Miller text:"Courtney Miller" bar:Topp text:"Shayne Topp" bar:Takahashi text:"Mari Takahashi" bar:Moss text:"David Moss" bar:Ovenshire text:"Joshua Ovenshire" bar:Sohinki text:"Matthew Sohinki" bar:Johnson text:"Wesley Johnson bar:Ricketts text:"Amra Ricketts" bar:Bozeman text:"Ericka Bozeman" bar:Haas text:"Damien Haas" PlotData= width:11 textcolor:black align:left anchor:from shift:(10,-4) bar:Hecox from:11/19/2005 till:end color:Smosh bar:Hecox from:03/17/2006 till:end color:Pit width:3 bar:Hecox from:09/26/2012 till:end color:Games width:7 bar:Padilla from:11/19/2005 till:06/14/2017 color:Smosh bar:Padilla from:03/17/2006 till:06/14/2017 color:Pit width:3 bar:Padilla from:09/26/2012 till:06/14/2017 color:Games width:7 bar:Grossman from:03/13/2015 till:end color:Smosh bar:Grossman from:03/13/2015 till:end color:Pit width:3 bar:Leak from:03/13/2015 till:end color:Smosh bar:Leak from:03/13/2015 till:end color:Pit width:3 bar:Sui from:03/13/2015 till:end color:Smosh bar:Sui from:03/13/2015 till:end color:Pit width:3 bar:Miller from:07/17/2015 till:end color:Smosh bar:Miller from:07/17/2015 till:end color:Pit width:3 bar:Topp from:07/17/2015 till:end color:Smosh bar:Topp from:07/17/2015 till:end color:Pit width:3 bar:Topp from:08/05/2017 till:08/10/2018 color:Games width:7 bar:Takahashi from:04/23/2011 till:09/25/2012 color:Pit bar:Takahashi from:09/26/2012 till:08/22/2015 color:Pit width:3 bar:Takahashi from:08/19/2017 till:12/16/2017 color:Pit width:3 bar:Takahashi from:09/26/2012 till:end color:Games bar:Moss from:09/26/2012 till:08/04/2017 color:Games bar:Ovenshire from:09/26/2012 till:end color:Games bar:Sohinki from:09/26/2012 till:08/04/2017 color:Games bar:Johnson from:10/12/2014 till:end color:Games bar:Ricketts from:10/12/2014 till:01/04/2018 color:Games bar:Bozeman from:08/04/2017 till:01/12/2019 color:Games bar:Haas from:08/04/2017 till:end color:Games bar:Haas from:01/13/2018 till:03/03/2018 color:Pit width:3 }} Discography Studio albums Awards and nominations References External links * * * * * * * * * Category:2002 establishments in California Category:American comedy duos Category:American musical duos Category:Performing groups established in 2002 Category:YouTube channels Category:YouTube channels launched in 2005 Category:YouTube Diamond Play Button recipients Category:Comedy YouTubers Category:Let's Players